


Imagine, Sammy

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Making Out, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Sam along to a stripper bar and the night turns out differently than what Sam expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Unbeta'd and written at 4AM so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! :)

"Explain to me again, why we're doing this," Sam sighed as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. His shoulders were high and his lips formed in a thin, straight line, obviously not comfortable with the situation. Dean only sighed back and shook his head, instead dragging Sam along into the building. The loud music made it impossible to hear anything else, the crowd of people making it hard to stay together unless they held on to one another. Dean had a tight grip on Sam's wrist though, so that wasn't a problem. Dean led them to the bar, ordered two beers and then steered them towards the stage. Flashing lights and girls walking around, barely clothed.

"Ah, the beauty of strippers," Dean yelled, grinning, loud enough to be heard over the speakers. He jerked his head towards the stage, where a new girl was coming out, yanking off the only thing hiding her bra, a leather jacket. Sam bit his lip hard and rolled his eyes at his brother, letting himself be dragged to a booth that was placed in a corner, close enough to the stage that Dean could get an eyeful, but far enough that they had some privacy. This wasn't exactly what Sam would call a good time, but he had promised Dean a night out. He'd just bite his cheek and live it through.

Dean had positioned himself closer than necessary to Sam, but seemed oblivious to the fact. Sam glanced over at him with arched eyebrows, but Dean's eyes were focused on the stripper and he didn't even notice. Sam subtly shook his head to himself and took a swig of his beer. 

The time passed slowly, and Sam was slowly getting a headache. Also, his head was buzzing from the four beers he'd had, and Dean tried to get him more, but he wouldn't. While he refused to get wasted, Dean seemed to be having other plans, though, and ordered himself beer after beer, until he was so drunk he could barely sit up.

"Alright, you're wasted, let's go," Sam yelled out, leaning closer so that Dean would hear him. The look he got in return made him roll his eyes at his brother. Dean was clearly not leaving willingly. "Why are we still here, anyways. You're barely paying attention to the girls!"

Dean seemed to think about it for a while, swaying slowly back and forth in his seat before he inched closer and yelled back, lips a few inches from Sam's ear.

"A'right, but one more. One more girl, and we'll go. Just... Fuckin' look at her, okay?"

Sam slumped back in his seat, but nodded, figuring that was better than the risk of him having to carry his drunk brother out of the bar and all the way back to the motel. The song ended and a new one started, just as a girl walked out and a new one came in. This one was wearing a tiny school uniform, and yeah, Sam figured she was pretty hot. That didn't prepare him for what happened next though.

"Look at her, Sammy. She's so tiny, bet she'd come in her panties just from seeing your big cock."

Sam turned to look at Dean in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "Okay, you're definitely wasted. Let's go."

"No, fuck," Dean muttered, gripping Sam's thigh hard enough to make Sam wince. "Hear me out, okay? Fuck, just... Just imagine, alright? Imagine taking her back to the motel, pushing her down into the mattress, giving her what she wants. Bet she'd take you like a pro, ride your cock until she'd scream. Or maybe you like being the one on top? Hold her down while you fuck her tight, wet pussy. Maybe you'd like her on her knees, face pushed down into the pillow and ass in the air. Hell, maybe she'd let you fuck her there too."

Sam should leave. He should just get up and walk out, but he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move. When he finally realized what was happening, it was too late. He was already hard, cock bulging in his pants, making them tight and uncomfortable. He had a hard time breathing, and when he felt the tip of Dean's tongue against his ear his head dropped back and he groaned.

"Fuck, what are you doing?" he muttered, but it was way too low for Dean to hear. He turned his head just a bit, looking up at Dean. Their eyes met and he froze, unable to look away. The music and the people around them seemed so distant, and he was pretty sure that Dean's hand was slowly making its way higher on his thigh, but he couldn't care less. Why didn't he care?

"Look at the girl," Dean told him, eyes tight on Sam's face. Sam let his eyes roam Dean's body for a few moments, his eyes lingering on Dean's crotch. It was dark, but Dean was hard too, Sam could tell. With that, he shook his head, and attacked Dean's mouth with his own.

They had never done anything like this before, and Sam wasn't really sure how things had led up to this moment. He knew that this was all sorts of messed up, and he knew they had to talk about this once they'd sobered up, but right now he knew that, for some reason, he'd regret it if he stopped.

It felt like they made out for hours. It went from hard and quick to slow and soft, testing and searching with their tongues, licking each others lips and into each other's mouths. When Dean finally pulled away, Sam had to stop himself from following, instead licking his lips as his eyes slowly searched the room. No one seemed to be paying attention their way, which wasn't that weird. There were half-naked girls on the stage, after all.

"Dean," he called out, pressing his lips to Dean's ear. "We should go back."

It took a few tries before Dean finally heard what he said, but he shook his head, instead leaning in to yell back. "No. You sit back. I have an idea."

And with that, Dean slid off his seat and down to his knees on the floor. It was barely any space for him, with how the table was situated, but somehow he managed to crawl in between Sam's legs, talented fingers opening the zipper and buttons of his jeans. Sam's eyes widened in shock when he realized what was about to happen and tried to protest, but before he could even utter a single word, his cock was swallowed down. By his big brother. In a stripper bar full of people.

He felt like he was going to explode. From ecstasy or from embarrassment, he wasn't sure. Most likely both. But here he was, getting his dick sucked by Dean, and he was going to come really fucking fast.

He wanted to thrust up, to fuck Dean's mouth and come on his tongue, but the angle was awkward and the table didn't help. Besides, seeing how many people there were, it was hard to do that subtly. Instead he slid his hand into Dean's hair, something his brother seemed to be very okay with. Dean's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other reached up to squeeze at his hip, holding on as he started bobbing his head up and down, taking Sam's cock deeper every time. He could feel the back of Dean's throat as he slid as deep as he could, and Dean coughed. It didn't stop him, it didn't slow him down. Instead he went faster, sucking and licking and pressing his tongue against the underside of the head and into the slit. He was driving Sam absolutely insane and Sam could feel his orgasm build. As he got closer to the edge he tugged at Dean's hair, his jacket, anything to make him pull off if he needed to. Dean did pull off, but not away. Instead he closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide and tilted his head back.

Sam nearly blacked out when he came.

He gripped the back of Dean's neck as he came on his face, thick, white loads of come landing on Dean's forehead, cheeks and lips. Without thinking he pushed his cock back into Dean's mouth, something Dean didn't seem to have a problem with. He sucked at Sam's cock until Sam had to push him away, this time for being too sensitive. Dean reached down to grasp the hem of his own t-shirt, before wiping his face with it. Sam was still staring at him shocked when Dean fastened his jeans again and yanked him up.

"You're gonna get me off as soon as we get back to the motel," Dean told him. All Sam could do was nod.


End file.
